Flay's Confession
by NoZones
Summary: AU. Flay has something to tell Kira, but she doesn't want anyone else overhearing it.


The Archangel was making its way to the Alaska base. It had been an unusually peaceful few days; most aboard the ship felt the ZAFT forces were just focusing elsewhere for the time being.

Kira Yamato was taking advantage of this lull to take some personal time. He had done his daily maintenance of the Strike (he still slipped occasionally and called it a "Gundam"), and was now in the cafeteria. He was just starting to eat when Flay Allster came in. She seemed rather preoccupied with something.

Flay took a seat next to Kira. "Hi, Kira," she said. It was apparent she had something to discuss with him.

"Oh, hi Flay," said Kira. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about..." she seemed to hesitate. "On second though, it should probably wait until we can have some privacy." She then went to get her own meal.

Kira spent the whole time wondering what she wanted to bring up. As soon as they were done eating, they left the cafeteria and looked through the ship, finally finding somewhere that was vacant.

"Okay," Kira said, "we're here. Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"This is really hard for me to say," Flay said. "I suppose that on some level I've always known, but I just didn't want to believe it." She took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes. Ever since I was little, I've always excelled in academics. I actually got into our school without any help from my father, simply based on my test scores."

"I'm not getting why that's such a big secret."

"I'm not done yet. The day I went to Heliopolis, my father seemed especially eager to get me off Earth. when I asked about visiting, he said would go to see me instead. I couldn't understand what could motivate him to do that." A momentary silence passed.

"If this is too difficult..." Kira said.

"No!" Flay replied. "I have to say this now, before I lose my nerve. So once I started classes, I noticed I was learning the material faster than any of my classmates. My professor even remarked that my academic performance was comparable to yours. At the time, I had no reason to think anything of that."

Kira began to suspect what this was leading to.

Flay continued. "I also noticed my reflexes were somewhat better than those of my peers. Again, nothing to read to much into. Then, one day, one of my classmates got sick. That got me to thinking about all the times I got sick. Or I would've, if I could remember any such times. Then it hit me; my immune system was far stronger than it had any business being. And, not to sound vain, but my body is rather attractive. I never thought to question whether it could occur naturally. And now I know the truth. You see, I'm a..." she paused. "I'm..."

"A Coordinator." Kira said, finishing Flay's sentence for her.

She nodded. "That's right. I actually figured it out over a week ago, but I didn't know who I could talk to about it."

"So, finally, you picked me."

"I figured that you, of all people, could understand what I was going through."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that. I've known I was a Coordinator since I was a kid, so I didn't have to deal with any sudden revelations." Kira then looked right into her eyes. "Besides, you're treating this like it's the end of the world. It's not. You may have discovered a new truth about yourself, but deep inside you're still Flay Allster. You're the same person you were a few weeks ago."

"Yeah," Flay replied, "You're right. I guess I just needed to hear that. But what about the others?"

"You mean, should you tell them? Honestly, I don't see why not. When the crew found out about me, most of them had no real problem with it."

"I, of course, was one of the exceptions." Flay looked down on the floor. "What irony. Well, all I can do now is get on with my life. And as for your advice, I'll have to think about it."

Kira nodded. "Okay, then, how about we go find the others and see how their day's been?"

Flay left with Kira, realizing her life would be different from that point on... 


End file.
